


Connecting Flights

by karasunova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova
Summary: All Hermione wanted to do was return home to her warm bed. The last thing she expected was to fall asleep on a handsome stranger (much to her embarrassment) but also learn they have a lot more in common.





	Connecting Flights

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven 2019 Bingo  
> Square Filled: Nonmagical/Muggle AU

Hermione gripped her ticket. Purse and coat hanging off her arm, she tried her best to keep her eyes open as she waited in line to board her plane. She just wanted to get home, cuddle with her cat, and sleep. 

Her line was finally moving and she hurried onto the plane, barely sharing a hello with the flight attendant greeting people by the door. She glanced down at her ticket and began looking for her seat. G1. G1. G1. 

She got to her row and noticed a red-haired young man already seated in the middle seat. “Hi,” she practically croaked. She cleared her throat. “Could you –”

He looked up. She noted his horn-rimmed glasses fit his face quite well. But, his piercing blue eyes took her breath away. 

“Of course.” He stood, his head slightly bent so as to not hit the overhead compartment. 

She shuffled past him. “Thank you.” She plopped down on her seat and leaned back with a tired sigh. 

“Business or pleasure?” She heard him say. 

“Pardon?” 

He cleared his throat. “The reason for flying.” 

“Oh, business. I’m on my way home now.” 

He nodded. “I’m in a similar position. Well, here’s to a stress-free flight.” 

She could only nod. She rested her purse in her lap and draped her coat over her form. Once everyone was boarded and the plane was moving on the runaway, she let herself relax. She closed her eyes and let herself push away thoughts of work. 

* * *

“How sweet, you two look good together.”

“Oh, we’re not –”

Hermione opened her eyes and lifted her head. Wait, what? She turned to the side. Her red-haired companion’s face was slightly flushed as he straightened his hands and legs before him. 

She felt her neck and cheeks heat up. “My goodness, I’m so sorry.” 

He shook his head. “It’s alright. I’m sure you were exhausted.” 

She stood up, fumbling for her purse and coat. Passengers were disembarking, but her seatmate had stayed behind, probably trying to get her to wake up. 

The man shifted out of the aisle but held out his arm to allow her to step out. 

“Thank you so much.” 

She walked down the aisle and quickly made her down to package claim. She waited by the carousel, a hand over her cheek to try and cool off her embarrassment. 

She saw her purple suitcase come around and hurried over to grab it. 

A slim hand beat her to it, wrapping tightly around the suitcase handle. “Hey,” she called out. Her eyes met those of the red-haired stranger. This cannot be happening. “That’s my suitcase.” 

“Really?” He set the suitcase down on the ground and looked at the tag. “Hermione Granger. Well, Ms. Granger. I have the exact same suitcase. I’m sorry for the confusion.” He rolled it over to her feet. 

“You have the same one?” She pulled up the rolling handle. “What a coincidence.” 

“That may not be the only coincidence,” his blue eyes searched hers, “do you happen to know a Ronald Weasley?” 

Her eyes widened. “Yes? He’s my best friend.” She couldn’t help smiling. “Don’t tell me, he’s your brother?” 

He nodded. A small smile on his own face. “I recognized the name. My siblings bring you up in our conversations quite frequently.” 

“You must be Percy?” When he nodded again, she covered her face. “Oh, no. I hope they haven’t said anything embarrassing.” 

He shrugged. “Not particularly. Just how brilliant you are.” His eyes returned to the carousel. Another purple suitcase came around and he grabbed it, double checking the tag. It was exactly the same as hers. 

“Well, Ms. Granger, I was going to ask if you’d like to get some coffee sometime, but perhaps I’ll see you sooner than I realized.” 

She bit her lip. “Your parent’s anniversary party this weekend?” 

He chuckled. “Yes.” 

She let out a laugh. “Yeah, I’ll be there. I wouldn’t mind going out for that coffee though.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This piece is partially based off a meet cute prompt 'fell asleep on your shoulder and you invite me out for coffee'.


End file.
